Team Fortress 2
Team Fortress 2 (Kürzel: TF2) ist ein Online-Taktik-Shooter von Valve. Das Spiel wurde das erste Mal 1998 angekündigt und lange als Vaporware betrachtet, da sich die Veröffentlichung des Spieles über lange Zeit hinauszog. Das Spiel verwendet die von Valve entwickelte Source Engine und durchlief einige umfassende Design-Änderungen. Letztlich entschloss man sich dazu, den heute bekannten Comic-Stil zu verwenden, der praktisch das Subgenre des Comic-Shooters populär machte. Nach neunjähriger Entwicklung wurde Team Fortress 2 im Oktober 2007 als Nachfolger der Quake-Modifikation ''Team Fortress'' und deren Nachfolger Team Fortress Classic auf Steam veröffentlicht. Neben ''Half-Life 2'', seinen Episoden und ''Portal'' ist Team Fortress 2 ein Inhalt der Orange Box. Auch wenn man es seit einiger Zeit kostenlos spielen kann, bietet die Team Fortress 2-Vollversion ein paar kleine Extras wie beispielsweise erweiterten Platz für Gegenstände. Eine Besonderheit an Team Fortress 2 ist, dass das Spiel regelmäßig über Updates mit neuen Inhalten wie Waffen, Spielmodi und Karten versorgt wird. Valve plant daher keinen wirklichen Nachfolger des Spiels, das sich nach wie vor großer Popularität erfreut, sondern plant in regelmäßigen Abständen größere Updates ein. Im Mai 2015 hatte Team Fortress 2 bereits 494 Patches und Updates überstanden und gehörte nach wie vor zu den populärsten Spielen auf Steam.Evan Lahti (05. Mai 2015): How Team Fortress 2 has survived 494 patches. Abgerufen am 15. Juli 2015. Handlung Zwar besitzt Team Fortress 2 keine wirkliche Handlung und ist, mit Ausnahme eines Offline-Übungsmodus, ausschließlich für den Mehrspielermodus bestimmt. Jedoch entwickelte das Spiel, durch seine große Popularität, eine große Fangemeinde und eine umfangreiche Hintergundgeschichte, die meist in Form von Comics weiter ausgearbeitet wird. Das Spiel ist den 60er Jahren des 20. Jahrhunderts angelegt. Die Handlung geht auf die Streitereien der Gebrüder Blutarch und Redmond Mann zurück, deren Vater Zepheniah Mann ihnen ein Stück Land - die Badlands - hinterließ, auf dem sie sich bekriegen konnten. Diese Fehde, die ihren Ausgang um 1850 fand, hält bis zum Zeitpunkt der Handlung in den 1960er Jahren an. Die Gebrüder Mann gründeten das angebliche Bauunternehmen BLU (Builders League United) bzw. das vermeintliche Abrissuntenrehmen RED (Reliable Excavation Demolition) und heuerten Söldner an, um sich bis ins hohe Alter zu bekämpfen. Sein eigenes Unternehmen, aus dem Mann Co. hervorging, vermachte Zepheniah Mann seinem Vertrauten Barnabas Hale, dessen Nachfahre Saxton Hale nach wie vor als Präsident und Geschäftsführer (CEO) die Geschicke des Unternehmens lenkt. Der Koop-Modus des Spiels ist in den frühen 1970ern angelegt. Gray Mann, der lange verschollene Drillingsbruder von Redmond und Blutarch, ermordete seine beiden Brüder und begann danach mit Angriffen auf die Stellungen von Mann Co. in den Badlands. Saxton Hale engagierte darauf die Söldner der verstorbenen Gebrüder Mann, um gegen die Roboter-Armee ihres Bruders zu kämpfen. Spielmodi Team Fortress 2 besitzt einige verschiedene Spielmodi. Es treten jedoch generell zwei verschiedene Teams (BLU und RED) Gegeneinander an. Ursprünglich verfügte das Spiel nur 6 spielbare Karten. Durch die Arbeit von Fans und bis heute nachgeschobene Updates von Valve kommen jedoch permament neue Karten und Modi dazu. Gab es zum Zeitpunkt der Veröffentlichung nur 3 Spielmodi, exisitieren derzeit 9 verschiedene: *'Flagge erobern': Bei diesem Modus muss man das feindliche Geheimmaterial ("Flagge") aus der Basis des Gegners entwenden und in die eigene bringen. *'Kontrollpunkte': Das eigene Team muss die auf der Karte befindlichen Kontrollpunkte erobern bzw. gegen das andere Team verteidigen. **'Mittelaltermodus': Hier treten die Teams nur mit Gegenständen ausgerüstet sind, die nicht zu modern sind. D.h., dass moderne Schusswaffen, die Heilungsausrüstung des Medics und dergleichen in dem Modus nicht verwendet werden können. Es handelt sich dabei jedoch eher um einen Zusatz zum Modus Kontrollpunkte, da er kein eigenes Gewinnziel besitzt. *'Territoriale Kontrolle': Dem Modus "Kontrollpunkte" ähnlich. Es geht darum, bestimmte Territorien auf verschiedenen Kartenabschnitten zu erobern und vorwärts zu kommen. *'Frachtbeförderung': Im klassischen Modus muss nur eines der Teams einen Bombenwagen ("Fracht") zur feindlichen Basis eskortieren und dabei eine bestimmte Anzahl an Kontrollpunkten ablaufen. *'Frachtrennen': Modifizierte Variante des Frachtbeförderungsmodus. Nur besitzen beide Teams einen Bombenwagen, der diverse Kontrollpunkte passieren muss. *'King of the Hill': Die beiden Teams kämpfen um einen einzigen, zunächst neutralen und auf der Karte zentral gelegenen Kontrollpunkt. Besetzt eines der Teams den Punkt lange genug, gewinnt es das Spiel. *'Arena': Ähnlich dem "King of the Hill"-Modus kämpfen die beiden Teams um einen zentralen Punkt. Jedoch ist kein Wiedereinstieg möglich. Daher kann ein Team auch gewinnen, indem es alle gegnerischen Einheiten besiegt. In manchen modifizierten Fassungen kann ein ganzes Team auch gegen einen übermächtigen Gegner (z.B: Saxton Hale oder den Vagineer) antreten. *'Trainingsmodus': Nur für Einzelspieler. Dient der Einführung in den Umgang für Anfänger. *'Sonderzustellung': Man muss eine Ladung Australium zu der Rakete des Monkeynauten Poopy Joe bringen und auf einem Aufzug ausharren, der einen zur Entladestelle hochfährt. *'Mann vs. Machine': In diesem Koop-Modus treten sechs menschliche Spieler gegen Roboter-Einheiten an. Ziel des Spiels ist es, die sieben Angriffswellen zu überstehen, ohne dass die Roboter eine Bombe in die Basis der Verteidiger bringen. Klassen Die Teams von RED und BLU besitzen 9 verschiedene Klassen, die nach dem Schere-Stein-Papier-Schema funktionieren. Jede Klasse hat also Schwächen und Stärken. Angreifer-Klassen *Der Scout ist ein frecher und vulgärer Jugendlicher aus Boston. Er ist die schnellste Einheit im Spiel, besitzt aber nur eine geringe Anzahl an Lebenspunkten. Damit eignet er sich vor allem zu Eroberungen von Punkten, des Geheimmaterials oder zu Frachtbeförderungen. *Der Soldier ist ein etwas dümmlicher, amerikanischer Klischee-Soldat namens John Doe, der zu cholerischen Anfällen und starken Patriotismus neigt. Der Soldier bildet die Standard-Angriffseinheit, ist etwas langsam und ist mit einem Raketenwerfer als Primärwaffe ausgerüstet. Er ist der Erzfeind des Demomans. *Der Pyro ist ein wahnsinniger Feuerspezialist, über den nicht viel bekannt ist. Weder seine Herkunft noch sein Geschlecht sind bekannt. Charakteristisch sind seine Gasmaske und seine dadurch unverständliche Aussprache. Als Angriffseinheit ist er mit einem Flammenwerfer bewaffnet und kann Gegner, die ihm zu nahe kommen, anzünden. Verteidiger-Klassen *Der Demoman, eigentlich Tavish Finnegan DeGroot, ist ein einäugiger, schottischer Sprengstoffexperte. Er ist Alkoholiker und hat betrunken oft sentimentale Anfälle und Minderwertigkeitsgefühle. Ausgerüstet mit einem Haftbomben- und einem Granatenwerfer eignet er sich besonders zur Zerstörung von Sentry Guns. Außerdem ist er der Erzfeind des Soldiers. *Der Heavy Weapons Guy (oder einfach nur "Heavy") ist ein infantiler, übergewichtiger und schießwütiger Hüne aus der Sowjetunion. Er fällt durch seine fehlerhafte Grammatik, seine Verfressenheit und die Tatsache, dass er seinen Waffen Namen gibt und sie wie Menschen behandelt, auf. Zwar besitzt er die meiste Lebensenergie von allen Einheiten, ist aber auch die langsamste des Spiels. Ihn verbindet eine Freundschaft zum Medic, mit dem zusammen er ein gutes Team abgibt. *Der Engineer ist ein höflicher und bescheidener Texaner namens Dell Conagher. Als Ingenieur hat er sich auf den Bau von Sentry Guns, Dispensern und Teleportern spezialisiert und kann sein Team dadurch unterstüzen. Support-Klassen *Der Medic ist ein ethisch fragwürdiger Arzt aus Stuttgart, der zahlreiche Germanismen verwendet. Seine wichtigste Aufgabe ist das Heilen seiner Teamkameraden mit seiner Medigun, mit der er auch einen Übercharge aufladen und ausführen kann. Als enger Freund des Heavys kann er mit diesem ein schwer zu besiegendes Duo abgeben. *Der Sniper ist ein Scharfschütze aus Australien, dessen Nachname Mundy lautet. Er selbst sieht sich nicht als moralisch fragwürdigen Mörder an, sondern betrachtet sich als Profi. Seine Eltern hingegen sind nicht besonders Stolz darauf, dass ihr Sohn ein Auftragsmörder ist, der in einem Van lebt. Normalerweise ist er aus der Distanz am effektivsten. Der Sniper ist außerdem der Erzfeind des Spys. *Der Spy ist als listiger Spion aus Frankreich auf Täuschungen und Meuchelmord spezialisiert. Er kann sich als Mitglied des gegnerischen Teams tarnen, unsichtbar machen, seinen Tod vortäuschen und Gebäude des Engineers durch Elektro-Sapper zerstören. Charakteristisch für ihn sind seine Sturmhaube, sein Kettenrauchen und sein grunzendenes Lachen. Er ist der Erzfeind des Snipers und hat eine Affäre mit der Mutter des Scouts. Updates Reguläre Updates : Siehe auch: Team Fortress 2-Updates Team Fortress 2 wird regelmäßig mit Updates oder Werbe-Paketen für andere Spiele versorgt. Besonders sind jedoch vor allem die größeren Hauptupdates, deren Weg von der Ankündigung bis zur Veröffentlichung meist große Beachtung finden. Diese ergänzen das Spiel in der Regel um Neuerungen wie Waffen, Spielmodi und Karten. Hauptupdates : Siehe auch: Hauptupdates TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 1).png|Gold Rush-Update|link=Gold Rush-Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 2).png|Pyro-Update|link=Pyro-Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 3).png|Ein schweres Update|link=Ein schweres Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 4).png|Scout-Update|link=Scout-Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 5).png|Sniper vs. Spy-Update|link=Sniper vs. Spy-Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 6).png|Klassenloses Update|link=Klassenloses Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 7).png|Scream Fortress|link=Speziell Spukendes Halloween-Special TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 8).png|WAR!-Update|link=WAR!-Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 9).png|119te Update|link=119te Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 10).png|Mac-Update|link=Mac-Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 11).png|Engineer-Update|link=Engineer-Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 12).png|Mann-Conomy-Update|link=Mann-Conomy-Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 13).png|Scream Fortress II|link=Scream Fortress-Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 14).png|Australische Weihnachten-Update|link=Australische Weihnachten-Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 15).png|Hutloses Update|link=Hutloses Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 16).png|Replay-Update|link=Replay-Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 17).png|Über-Update|link=Über-Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 18).png|Manniversary-Update|link=Manniversary-Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 19).png|Scream Fortress III|link=Sehr gruseliges Halloween-Special TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 20).png|Australische Weihnachten 2011|link=Australische Weihnachten 2011 TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 21).png|Pyromania-Update|link=Pyromania-Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 22).png|Mann vs. Machine-Update|link=Mann vs. Machine-Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 23).png|Scream Fortress IV|link=Viertes Gespenstisches Halloween-Special TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 24).png|Mecha-Update|link=Mecha-Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr 25).png|Robotic Boogaloo-Update|link=Robotic Boogaloo-Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr. 26).png|Scream Fortress V|link=Fünftes Jährliches Helloween-Special TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr. 27).png|Two Cities-Update|link=Two Cities-Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr. 28).png|Smissmas 2014|link=Smissmas 2014 TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr. 29).png|Love & War-Update|link=Love & War-Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr. 30).png|Scream Fortress VI|link=Sechstes Jährliches Halloween-Special TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr. 31).png|End of the Line-Update|link=End of the Line-Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr. 32).png|Smissmas 2014|link=Smissmas 2014 TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr. 33).png|Gun Mettle-Update|link=Gun Mettle-Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr. 34).png|Invasion-Update|link=Invasion-Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr. 35).png|Scream Fortress VII|link=Sechstes Jährliches Halloween-Special TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr. 36).png|Tough Break-Update|link=Tough Break-Update TF2 Hauptupdate (Nr. 37).png|Meet your Match-Update|link=Meet your Match-Update Karten Als Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht wurde, besaß es sechs Standardkarten. Das Karten-Repertoire von TF2 wurde seitdem aber durch zahlreiche Updates und Fankarten ergänzt. Einige Karten aus TF2 sind Neuauflagen von alten Karten aus Team Fortress. Standard-Karten *2Fort (Standard) *Gravel Pit (Standard) *Hydro (Standard) *Granary (Standard) *Dustbowl (Standard) *Well (Standard) 2008 erschienene Karten *Badlands (ab dem 14. Februar 2008) *Gold Rush (ab dem Gold Rush-Update) *Fastlane (ab dem Pyro-Update) *Turbine (ab dem Pyro-Update) *Steel (ab dem Schwerem Update) *Badwater Basin (ab dem Schwerem Update) *Lumberyard (ab dem Schwerem Update) *Ravine (ab dem Schwerem Update) 2009 erschienene Karten *Watchtower (ab dem Scout-Update) *Junction (ab dem Scout-Update) *Egypt (ab dem Scout-Update) *Pipeline (ab dem Sniper vs. Spy-Update) *Sawmill (ab dem Sniper vs. Spy-Update) *Nucleus (ab dem Sniper vs. Spy-Update) *Hoodoo (ab dem Sniper vs. Spy-Update) *Viaduct (ab dem Klassenlosen Update) *Offblast (ab dem Klassenlosen Update) *Yukon (ab dem Klassenlosen Update) *Harvest (ab dem Speziell Spukenden Halloween) *Harvest Event (ab dem Speziell Spukenden Halloween) *Gorge (ab dem WAR!-Update) *Double Cross (ab dem WAR!-Update) 2010 erschienene Karten 2011 erschienene Karten *Frontier (seit dem Community Map Pack-Update) *Nightfall (seit dem Community Map Pack-Update) *Lakeside (seit dem Community Map Pack-Update) 2012 erschienene Karten *Doomsday (ab dem Pyromania-Update) *Kong King (ab dem Triaden-Paket) *Mannworks (ab dem Mann vs. Machine-Update) *Coal Town (ab dem Mann vs. Machine-Update) *Decoy (ab dem Mann vs. Machine-Update) *Ghost Fort (ab dem Vierten Gespenstischen Halloween-Special) *Coaltown Event (ab dem Vierten Gespenstischen Halloween-Special) *Bigrock (ab dem Mecha-Update) Trivia *''"Welcome to Team Fortress 2. After nine years in development, hopefully it will have been worth the wait."'' - Dieses Zitat des Valve-Geschäftsführers Gabe Newell über Team Fortress 2 wird in der Internetkultur häufig auf humoristische Weise abgewandelt, um Bezug auf die Tatsache zu nehmen, dass einige Spiele von Valve - wie die ''Half-Life''-Reihe - über lange Zeit entwickelt werden und sich ihre Veröffentlichung oft herausschiebt. *Die in der Bundesrepublick Deutschland erhältliche Fassung von Team Fortress 2 ist zensiert. Sämtliche Splatterelemente wurden aus ihr herausgenommen bzw. verharmlost und durch andere Inhalte ersetzt.Schnittberichte.com: Schnittbericht zu Team Fortress 2. Abgerufen am 26. Februar 2017. *Besondere Bekanntheit haben auch die Meet the Team-Videos, in denen sich die verschiedenen Klassen des Titels vorstellen. Diese Videos sind auch außerhalb der Fan-Gemeinde des Spiels bekannt. *Im Februar 2017 wurde ein Bug beseitigt, der sich seit der Veröffentlichung von Team Fortress 2 im Oktober 2007 im Spiele befand. Bei diesem Bug wurden fehlerhafte Hitboxen verwendet, wenn man einen Server als Pyro, Demoman, Engineer, Medic oder Spy betrat und dann zu einem Scout, Heavy oder Sniper wechselte.Sandro Kipar (17. Februar 2017): Team Fortress 2: Fehler nach zehn Jahren behoben. Abgerufen am 26. Februar 2017. Einzelnachweise es:Team Fortress 2 Kategorie:Team Fortress 2 Kategorie:Spiele